


你知道每次来电我都会接【中文翻译】

by Aulf



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Sexual Tension, Suicidal Thoughts, Vomiting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aulf/pseuds/Aulf
Summary: 忠照顾了潇洒一夜后回家的爱之介*请大家多多支持parnassus老师的原作‘And you know that I'll pick up everytime you call’！https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969787这里只是为了方便大家观看的翻译本。
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, implied Adam/Other(s)
Kudos: 7





	你知道每次来电我都会接【中文翻译】

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And you know that I'll pick up everytime you call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969787) by [parnassus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parnassus/pseuds/parnassus). 



"爱之介大人，你还好吗？"  
"你觉得呢？" 爱之介回答道，声音嘶哑。他好不容易抬起头来瞪了忠一眼，然后眼神又落回到前臂上。"真是个愚蠢的问题。"  
忠等着再开口的机会。在爱之介大人出门之前的几个小时，他看起来还是很帅的。黑色的紧身裤，同样紧身的白衬衫，好多颗扣子都没系，头发也是另一种风格。现在他跪在卫生间地板上的马桶边，给人的感觉就大不一样了。被汗水弄脏的衬衫，紧紧地、乱糟糟地黏在他身上。忠不是第一次看到他这个样子，但也不常见到，他不禁为此感到担忧。  
"只喝了酒？"  
"嗯。"  
这样至少还算过得去。考虑到事态种种，他的恶习里不包括过量用药也算是一个小小的慰藉。爱之介的头发并不长，不需要按着，但忠还是帮他按好了，希望他能好受一些，可能也是为了自己。爱之介对这个动作没什么反应，他只忙着把手指伸进自己的喉咙。

一个小时过去了，也许更久。忠进进出出，有时给他些私密的空间，有时给他喝点水或者揉揉背。当爱之介看起来快要结束的时候，他开始放泡澡的水。  
静默了一会儿后，忠跪在爱之介身边。他轻轻地解开他的衣服，把手放在爱之介的下巴上，让他面对着自己，好用湿巾给他清理嘴巴。  
"你怎么还在转啊，忠……  
他把爱之介的手也握在自己的手里擦干净，然后试着让他再喝一杯水。这次爱之介接了过来，喝完后皱着脸吐出一小截舌头。  
忠尽量不去摸他的头发，就像他尽力去抗拒每一个触碰他的可能。"浴缸准备好了。"  
还没等爱之介拖着身子站起来，忠就抓住他的胳膊，把他拉了起来，因为速度有点快，爱之介靠在他身上晕了一小会儿，然后才往后退。忠脱掉每一件衣服，让它们皱巴巴地躺在地上的时候，眼睛从没有离开过爱之介的身体。他的目光轻而易举地被脖子和肩膀之间的柔软皮肤上的咬痕吸引了过去。这并不意外。然而，有预期，并不能减少它所带来的痛苦。  
"爱之介大人......" 忠喃喃自语，他抚摸着主人髋部的淤伤，指尖滑过别人挖掘过的地方。他知道爱之介喜欢这些夜晚。有一次，忠来接他，到得太早，去俱乐部里找人的时候，爱之介就特意让他等在那儿，看自己和舞池里的其他男人相互摩擦。忠就站在那里，没法移开目光，不知道自己的出现是让爱之介更高调还是变收敛了。他也想知道自己为什么不直接在车里等他。  
不过也不像在美国的时候那样糟，当时爱之介可以带人回家。他叫床的声音又一向很大。  
( "那是你男朋友吗？他一直在盯着我们。" "不用管他，不是什么重要的人。" )  
"什么？" 爱之介说，目光越过自己的肩膀看向他，让菊池回到了现在。他唇边挂着得意的笑容，但他的眼神因为太过疲惫而无法聚焦，显得十分空洞。"你要来评判我了吗？说到底，你究竟有没有自己的想法啊？"  
"你用了保护措施吗？"  
他听起来非常中肯，爱之介皱了皱眉，拍开他的手。"你到底要站在那里盯着我看多久？这儿不需要你了。"  
忠把目光投在地面上，但他一步也没动。"你感觉好点了我再走。"  
"粘人的狗。" 爱之介再次转身面对墙壁，支撑着它进入了浴缸，同时喃喃自语。

也许他是粘人的。他拉了张凳子坐在浴缸边，看着爱之介的肌肉在热水下放松。菊池让他简单地享受了一会儿水的温暖，然后卷起袖子，开始为他清洗身体。爱之介挑了挑眉，但没有发表其他意见。如果说忠给他擦洗两腿之间的时候有什么不满，他也选择了不说。  
"你为什么要忍受这些？" 爱之介问道，用余光看着忠。这个问题被忽略了。爱之介叹了口气，忠移出了他的视野，开始为他洗头发。  
"如果我是你，我现在早就自杀了。不，等等，更好的办法是……我想我会杀了我，你的主人。你不喜欢吗，忠？把我的死伪装成自杀，我想你能做到，你就是这样的狡猾。" 忠的手颤抖了一下。爱之介一厢情愿地说出这样的话，比起冒犯，更令他难过。他专注于手头的工作，全神贯注地盯着蓝发上的白沫，爱之介继续描述着他的幻想，不再期待任何回应。"想象一下，如果你把我的秘密都曝光的话......啊......那将是多么巨大的丑闻啊......"

水开始变冷后，爱之介才在忠的提醒下起身。从他手中接过毛巾时，他的动作稳下来了，所以忠给了他几分钟的独处时间，好去取红丝绸的浴袍。  
爱之介还是允许他帮忙穿衣服，给他系上腰间的丝带。一滴水从他的脖子上缓缓滑落，忠顺着它看了下去。他舔舔嘴唇，又拿起毛巾，轻轻地举到他的头发上。"你的头发还在滴水，爱之介大人。"

把爱之介留在房间后，忠回到浴室捡起他的衣服衣服，把该清理的东西打扫干净。其他佣人没有必要知道（至少没必要知道太多）自家少爷的狼狈样子。  
"喂，忠..." 爱之介叫道。忠把头探进房间，惊讶地发现他还没有睡。"过来吧。"  
爱之介躺在被子上面，还穿着他的睡袍。当忠靠近时，他的注意力从天花板转到了忠的身上。  
"你知道...... "爱之介说着，握住忠的手，把它拽向自己，同时用狡猾的眼神看着他。"如果你今晚占我的便宜，可能明天我都不记得了。你真的想错过这个吗？"  
每当爱之介这样触碰他的时候，他就会觉得自己血脉贲张。忠用拇指抚过他的嘴唇，爱之介张开了嘴，但他没有理会。慢慢地，他把手移到了爱之介的脖子上。他施加了一点压力，像是对将要发生之事的一丝征兆，爱之介的眼睛微微睁大，紧接着放松下来，几乎闪烁着火花。这不是忠想要的。于是，他把手指移到更低的地方，划过爱之介裸露的胸膛，来到更低的位置，堪堪停在系着长袍的丝带上面。  
屈服于他固然容易。但是忠想要爱之介记住，或者不再假装他忘了。  
"晚安，爱之介大人。"

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：题目取自Gogol Bordello的歌曲Alcohol
> 
> 译者的话：希望大家看得开心！多给原作留红心评论哦！


End file.
